


symphonie fantastique.

by herrscher



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: spoilers for the end of the manburg pogtopia war, this isnt a very in depth thing either i just felt like writing it LOL, will is the main focus the others are just mentioned really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herrscher/pseuds/herrscher
Summary: "tommy," wilbur starts, a blank look on his face, eyes focused yet not on a space in the distance. "do you know what chekhov's gun is?"the younger shakes his head, and the brunet smiles."in a story, if something is shown enough times..."/a tragedy in five movements.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	symphonie fantastique.

#  i.

it started with a thought. revolution, bloodshed for a purpose of  _ glory _ in war;  **_escape_ ** from the subjugation, a realm created for men, where they  _ belonged!  _ freedom pulsed in his veins, liquid motive; to start a sovereign, a land meant for  **them.**

the explosives beneath their land, as they exploded. he couldn't shake the sight, as all they worked for burned before him, with a traitor across the flames.

_ it was never meant to be, _ he said.

**_was it?_ **

#  ii.

their nation, it stood proudly, with himself at the helm. where they belonged, with their happiness and freedoms, to do as they pleased. still, the thought burdened him, blazing through his brain just like those tongues of fire upon stone, rubble left in the remnants of detonated gunpowder. 

what determines if something was meant to be? was it truly left up to the feeble minds of men? and if it were not, was his conscious choice to found this land any more valid than eret's decision to rise against it?

the others seem pleased, though.

he forces the idea from mind, for their sakes.

#  iii.

the explosion will not leave his mind.

nestled into the side of a mountain, near the edge of l'manberg's walls, he carves a room. lined on its walls, the scrawls of a madman; but he is not mad, no, is it ever  _ mad _ to be inspired?

a place where men can go. a place.

is that place  _ here? _

**_was it ever?_ **

' _ it was never meant to be. _ '

was it cursed from its inception?

he seeks council, in the man who sowed doubt in one of his own. he finds not comfort, but dynamite.

he sets it beneath his own home, and he waits.

#  iv.

the election comes and goes.

he is exiled, alongside tommy.

tubbo remains behind, a loyal spy in a corrupt government. still, he fans the flames.

he can't trust anyone, can he? 

he spreads the doubt in tommy's head, and finds himself pleased when it works not. the child is smarter than he. only an idiot would mistrust everyone around himself, leave himself with nowhere to turn.

he shows tommy the room. the blond seems so terrified, and wilbur has to hide the sincerity in his voice. 

schlatt finds the room. the dynamite is replaced underneath pogtopia, their safe haven.

so why does he still wish to  _ blow it up? _

#  v.

they're at war, again. sides have been picked, and wilbur is enough of a coward to hide away in  _ that room _ in the midst of the chaos.

the voice that comes from behind him shakes him to his core.

it's his father.

but nothing can change his mind. men keep their promises.

"i can't. i have to." 

he presses the button.

**_"it was never meant to be,"_ **

he says in the rubble of the cave, pulling his own sword from its sheath.

he hands it to his father, whose hands are shaking from fear of what he hasn't done, but what will be asked to do, as though he anticipates the words that leave wilbur's mouth.

"kill me."

phil shakes his head. "you're my son, youー"

"i said  **_kill me!_ ** " he says, almost through tears. he meets the eyes of his brethren through flame and rubble. tommy stares back, shaking with a mix of fear and anger. "that's what they want, they want you toー"

he wonders if phil stabs him because he asks, or to make him stop. 

he doesn't have the time to question. 

he coughs up crimson, stills on his father's blade. 


End file.
